The present invention relates to improvements made to a female socket of a connector, so that the female socket can be more easily assembled and is more effective in use.
A connector consists of a male plug and a female socket engaged with one another. The male plug includes insertion pins which are inserted into insertion slots included in the female socket to achieve an electric connection.
Either the male plug or the female socket is designed to achieve connection between wires (electric wires) and electrical terminals. A conventional wire adopted in a connector in early stage is a single-core wire via which signals are transmitted at low speed and tend to be interfered by noise. To overcome such problems, a kind of coaxial wire has been developed. To make electronic products even more compact than before and to make the wiring in the products neat and orderly, a plurality of coaxial wires are combined to form a flat cable. Presently, most precision electronic and computer products all use such flat cable.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a flat cable A which includes a plurality of coaxial wires 1 parallelly arranged side by side to form a flat band. Each coaxial wire 1 includes, from inner side to outer side, a core 11, a core insulation 12 wrapping around the core 11, a braided wire 13 coaxial with the core 11, and an insulating skin 14. A part of the insulating skin 14 near an end portion of each coaxial wire 1 is peeled to allow a conductive plate 15 to transversely connect to the braided wire 13. The core insulation 12 at the same end portion of each coaxial wire 1 is then peeled to bare the core 11. Glue material 16 is applied at outer ends of the bare cores 11 to fix the distance between every two adjacent bare cores 11.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view of a conventional female socket B of a connector. From FIG. 2, the manner in which the above-described flat cable A is connected to the conventional female socket B can be seen. The female socket B of a connector includes a base board 2, a socket seat 3, and a transfer plate 4. The base board 2 is formed of a plurality of terminal receiving slots 21 to each receive an electrical terminal 22 therein. An upward-open sliding groove 23 is formed on top of the base board 2 for a sliding member 25 to sideward slide thereinto. The end portion of each coaxial wire 1 of the flat cable A is rested on one terminal receiving slot 21 of the base board 2, so that each bare core 11 at the end portion of the coaxial wire 1 is located above an inner end 22a of the electrical terminal 22 received in that terminal receiving slot 21. A pressing bar 24 is positioned on top of the bare cores 11 and is pushed downward by the sliding member 25 to tightly and firmly press the bare cores 11 against the inner ends 22a of the terminals 22. Downward projected portions 26 are provided at a bottom of the base board 2 to engage into recesses 41 correspondingly provided on a top of the transfer plate 4. The socket seat 3 is provided with a plurality of insertion slots 31. In each of the insertion slots 31, there are metal legs 32 extending to outside of the insertion slots 31. An outer end 32a of each metal leg 32 is indirectly connected to an outer end 22b of a corresponding electrical terminal 22 via a line 42 provided on the transfer plate 4 to extend between the metal leg 32 and the terminal 22. Tenons 33 are provided at a bottom of the socket seat 3 to engage with mortises 43 correspondingly formed on the transfer plate 4. Each of the insertion slots 31 on the socket seat 3 receives a pin (not shown) on a male plug (not shown) of the connector when the male plug is plugged into the female socket B.
The above-described conventional female socket B is not easy to assemble and has a large volume. Moreover, the conductive plate 15 contacting with the coaxial wires 1 is not substantively and externally grounded and therefore, noise can not be effectively eliminated during signal transmission.